


L'Manburg is Dead

by LexBoo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexBoo/pseuds/LexBoo
Summary: "Tommy, you're not supposed to be here.""I know, Tubbo."
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	L'Manburg is Dead

"Tommy, you're not supposed to be here."

"I know, Tubbo."

When Tommy turned around, he could finally see the damage that had been done. Aside from the obviously ripped clothes and dirty hair, he saw dark bags underneath extremely dull eyes that didn't hold the past passion and love they once had. Tubbo felt more awful as he observed him Longer, he had to use both his hands to cover his mouth.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Tommy." 

"For what?" he said with an eyebrow raised. it was as if he didn't know what Tubbo had to be sorry for, then he realized. "Oh, It's fine, I deserved it anyway."

Tubbo had to let his jaw hang for a moment, he couldn't believe Tommy thought he deserved it. He was quickly silenced by Tommy as he spoke once more.

"It doesn't matter anyway now that Wilbur and I are Gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me Tubbo, do you feel happy? Does anyone around here smile like they used to?" Tommy stared into his eyes, unblinking.

"...No," Tubbo said as he looked downwards towards his feet, memories of a better time playing back and forth in his mind. 

Tommy turned around abruptly and started walking away, saying one last sentence as he left.

"Then L'Manburg is dead."


End file.
